1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for applying eyedrops to human eyes and, more particularly, to a frame assembly having opaque eye plates with a liquid aperture and an optical aperture in each eye plate.
1. Description of Related Art
Placement of eyedrops can be challenging, especially for people having certain conditions such as Arthritis or Parkinson's disease. Some conventional methods of applying eyedrops can result in misapplication of the eyedrops and the risk of poking the eye and scratching the cornea.